


The Swimming Competition

by Danshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Competition, Desperation, Gen, Humor, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Swimming, Swimming Pools, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danshi/pseuds/Danshi
Summary: Twelve years old Luca is taking part in a swim competition, only he really has to pee.
Kudos: 15





	The Swimming Competition

Twelve-year-old Luca was silently marching in place, impatiently watching the kid waiting in line in front of him put on his swimming goggles. Like Luca, he wore jammers and a swim cap in matching colours, though Lucs’s were dark blue with stripes of lighter blue while the other boy sported the red and silver of their rival team. Eventually the referee blew his whistle and the kid climbed onto the starting platform. Luca looked around. In the other lanes more swimmers were getting ready as well. Without really realising he was doing it, Luca began jumping in place. Why couldn’t they go faster! He really needed to pee.

Then the start signal came and they jumped. Luca shuffled forward to the starting block. Just a little longer! He was on his tip-toes now and urgently rubbing his legs together. Hurry up! He anxiously watched them swim towards the other side. Hurry up already!

“Nervous?” His trainer’s voice startled Luca and he jumped.

“A little,” Luca only half-lied and tried to stand still. It was real hard and he caught his hand wandering to his crotch without his consent. He willed it away.

“Just give your best, ok!”

Luca grimaced. He desperately pressed his legs together and began walking in place again. “I’m gonna beat my old time today!”

“You do that!” His trainer smiled and thankfully turned away.

Luca breathed a sigh of relief, then he winced as another wave of desperation hit him and jumped up and down. The last of the swimmers had reached the end of their lap and climbed out of the pool. Luca hurriedly stepped up to the platform and put one foot onto the little ladder. He eagerly bobbed up and down in front of it. Come on! Come on! What was taking so long? He looked over to the referee, who was talking to some parent. Why wasn’t he giving the signal already! Luca felt like he was bursting.

There was another delay as a boy on the other end of the pool called over the rival trainer. They exchanged a few words, then the kid ran towards the toilets, leaving his lane deserted. Luca bit his lips and started jumping on his tip-toes again. Why did that guy have to go right now? Luca had to pee! He had to pee so bad! He wanted to hold himself with his hands so desperately, but he couldn’t! Not in front of everyone. To keep his hands from doing it all on their own, he grabbed the edge of the platform instead. What was taking that guy so long on the toilet? Hurry up! Luca’s bladder was tingling madly. He didn’t thing he could even make it to the bathroom any more. He pressed his thighs together with all his strength and kept on jumping in place.

Finally, finally, the boy emerged from the toilets again. Luca watched him run back around the pool with burning eyes. In his mind, the kid moved slow as molasses. At last the boy had returned to his pace in the starting lane and the referee blew his whistle. Luca almost flew up onto his platform, so fast did he climb the ladder.

He bent down onto all fours in starting position, his legs firmly pressed together. The pool was right in front of him, its water gently lapping against the edge. His bladder was quivering in anticipation so badly, Luca felt like he was going to piss right that second.

“Ready!” the referee called.

Luca raised his butt slightly. He could feel a tiny tinkle leak out. Oh no! Not yet! Not yet!

“Steady!”

Luca just couldn’t stop it any more and another squirt escaped.

The loud “peep” of the whistle shrilled through the hall.

Luca jumped. At the same moment his dam completely broke and he felt hot piss flood his jammers. Then he already hit the water and dove under the surface. He continuing to pee as he started pushing himself forward with strong strokes. He was gonna beat his old time today!


End file.
